1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid ejection methods, computer-readable media, liquid ejection apparatuses, and liquid ejection systems.
2. Related Art
Inkjet printers are known as an example of liquid ejection apparatuses that eject droplets of a liquid. Inkjet printers carry out printing by ejecting ink from nozzles according to print data while moving a carriage, which is equipped with nozzle groups having a plurality of nozzles provided with elements for ejecting liquid, in a predetermined direction. In these inkjet printers, a drive section for receiving print data and driving the elements is provided for each nozzle group and ordinarily each of these drive sections is made of a single integrated circuit and mounted on the carriage in the same number as there are nozzle groups.
A controller that inputs the print data to the drive sections is fixed to a main unit area of the printer, and the controller and each of the drive sections are connected by a cable such as an FFC having core wires provided corresponding to the drive sections. Thus, the print data is sent to each of the drive sections as serial data.
That is to say, the print data is inputted from the controller to the drive sections via the cable, and printing is carried out by ejecting ink from the nozzles according to the print data that is inputted to the drive sections while the carriage equipped with the plurality of nozzle groups is moved in the predetermined direction.
The number of nozzle groups provided in inkjet printers has increased in recent years to support increased image quality of an image and faster printing speeds. Accordingly, the number of core wires in the cable connecting the controller and the drive sections has increased, thereby making the cable width wider which contributes to increased printer size, and increasing the burden on the carriage due to cable bending, so that it has become more difficult to move the carriage smoothly. Accordingly, thought has been given to transferring the print data that is to be inputted to the plurality of drive sections as serial multiplexed data from the controller to the drive sections using a single core wire (see JP 2001-232774A).
However, when transferring the print data which corresponds to a plurality of nozzle groups, as serial multiplexed data from the controller to the drive sections using a single core wire, there is a risk that the print data will deteriorate or that unnecessary data will be taken in due to such factors as the timing for converting the serial multiplexed data to serial data for each drive section.